Winter in Hogwarts
by Achurimon
Summary: Two sisters must forget about their differences and come together as a family when the darkness attacks and threatens their friends.


_Two sisters are to be born to a family, cursed by the past._

_And shall it be passed o__nto the sisters,_

_And forever it will last._

_One of the sisters, __with a heart so frozen it will make her cold,_

_shall draw herself back __until she's riddled and old._

_The other will reach, and beg and plead,_

_Until her knees and hope do bleed._

_The sister will hide, and fight and cry_

_While the other just waits for the storm to die._

_Their curses are what they mean,_

_They shall be cursed until they've seen_

_That sisters protect, they will to the end,_

_The Finne sisters shall kill to defend._

* * *

_Ok, you can do this Anna, you can survive one car ride with her, and she won't even try to talk to you anyway! Just keep it together and don't cause any troubles. We'll be there soon and then you can leave her. _Anna Finne thought to herself reassuringly. She was seated in the back of her parent's car sitting next to her elder Sister Elsa. She looked to the right and saw her sister staring out of the window with that retched cat of hers, Marshmallow, laced around her hands, purring loudly. She detested that cat with a burning passion.

Anna looked away and sighed sinking into the back cushion with Olaf on her lap. She was stroking him happily, feeling his wing were still wet from the run from the hotel to the car. She chuckled to herself as she watched him ruffle his feathers and shake them vigorously. Once he had stopped, his feathers were standing up everywhere and he looked like he did when he was an Owlet. Anna giggled, flattening down his feathers she whispered, "Silly little thing, if you don't be careful Marshmallow may just find you more appetizing when you're all fluffy and adorable!" she chuckled as she heard a hiss from the feline.

In the corner of her eye, Anna saw Elsa look away from the window to look at her. _Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. _Anna chanted in her head while she stared defiantly at her owl hoping Elsa would look away, and eventually the 16 year old did. Marshmallow raised his fluffy white head and stared longingly at Olaf which made him whimper and hide in Anna's hoodie pocket, Anna looked up and glared at Marshmallow. He hissed at her and in return she hissed back, which earned an irritated look from Elsa.

"Anna, stop hissing at the cat. It isn't very attractive dear." Mrs Finne, Anna's mom beckoned from the front seat.

"But mom he-"

"I said stop." Anna's mom cut her off with a firm tone. Anna scowled at Marshmallow before turning to the window, looking out at the crystal droplets smacking into the car window. She heard a quiet hoot before she felt movement in her pocket, Olaf clambered out and up her arm onto her shoulder. He positioned himself in the crook of her neck, just under her braid, closing his eyes in contentment.

Marshmallow was watching Olaf with piercing blue eyes, licking his chops. Anna noticed this and moved away, closer to the door, shielding Olaf with her hands. Elsa either didn't notice or she chose to ignore it but she carried on petting him, staring out the window. Anna pulled a tongue at Marshmallow and quickly turned away.

"Ok girls, we're here!" called a cheerful Mr Finne from the front seat. He parked the car under shelter because of the pouring rain and locked the doors. Anna frowned at the now locked doors, "Uh, papa? You need to unlock the doors for us to leave. You know that right?" Anna asked confused.

"I know, but I just wanted to ask if you girls could _try_ to get alone this year! Just one year? Is it really that hard?" Their father was turned in his chair, facing them with a serious but pleading look. Anna nodded but knew they never would, Elsa replied with a "yes papa" before unlocking the door with a flick of her wand and climbing out.

Anna sighed and climbed out the car with Olaf still perched on her shoulder. She piled her trunks and an empty cage for Olaf, _(which she never used, but she never told her parents that), _with her mother next to her and her father next to Elsa, Anna went into the station first.

Once they entered the same routine started, Anna ignored the odd looks she got from the muggles and just went faster. "_Why does she have a white streak?_" "_What's on her shoulder?" "Is that an owl?_" "_What strange luggage?" _The whispers were always the same, and Anna's thought were also the same._ Yes, it is a bloody owl. I have no clue why I have a white streak. What the hell do you think is on my shoulder? And it isn't as weird as some of the stuff I've seen, trust me._ Elsa also noticed the whispers and shot daggers at the people, shutting them up immediately.

Once they reach the entrance for platform 9¾ they were tired and grouchy. Elsa went through first after kissing and saying goodbye to their parents, they never went past the station. Anna hugged her mother tight and jumped on her father, she then faced the brick wall and took a deep breath. _Ok, let's do this. _She broke into a run and went straight through the wall, sending a familiar shiver up her spine as she phased through it.

When Anna reached the other side she saw the usual busy crowds of parents seeing their children off. Anna saw Elsa making a bee line for the train, most likely to find her stupid friend Hannah, the most boring girl on the planet. She was a Ravenclaw like Anna and Elsa, but she had no personality what-so-ever. She was like a plank of wood when it came to humour or jokes. Anna couldn't stand her, and that was probably why Elsa hung out with her.

Anna went to the train entrance hurriedly. She loaded her luggage into an empty compartment and collapsed into the seat. That car ride had drained her, no, her sister had drained her, simple as that. Anna closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take her, she was slowly drifting off when there was a knock at the door. Anna slowly opened her eyes and when she saw who it was she gasped and sat up straight.

"Hey, can I sit here? My friends kicked me out of my compartment." The reddish brown haired boy said chuckling, his small sideburns twitching slightly as he did.

"Oh uh y-yeah! Sure! My friend is only coming later so- not that you will have to leave, she will just need some convincing- but I'm sure she will be totally fine with it!" Did she just say 'totally'? Anna was mumbling through her words and has a bright pink glow to her cheeks.

The boy chuckled again and took a seat across from Anna, he stuck his huge hand out gently and said, "Hans Sloss, seventh year Slytherin."

Anna shook his giant hand which seemed to eat her's it was so big. "I know… N-not that I stalk you or anything it's just… I'm Anna, uh Anna Finne. Nice to meet you Hans!" Anna cursed at herself mentally and shifted nervously in her seat.

"It's nice to meet you too, Anna" He replied charmingly before kissing her hand, making her blush and widen her eyes.

Well, this year was definitely going to be different!


End file.
